


worried sick.

by ayahaha



Category: Badverse
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahaha/pseuds/ayahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all mothers worry about their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worried sick.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

A soft knock on old wood, barely echoing out of the foyer, but there was always attentive ears around the house. In record time, a butler was at the door, ready to assist whoever was at the door, even at this hour. Ms. Valentine only hired the best, after all. Pulling the heavy door open with a swift movement, the man was not prepared for who came knocking.

Or rather, his state.

"Young sir- are you alright?"

With his breathing ragged, Neo chose to shake his head instead of risking using his voice. His pale skin was stained deep red with blood. His body was adorned with cuts and bruises of every size. Some were crusted over, his body trying to repair itself, but the others were fresh, still oozing thick strands.

It was his own blood, for once.

Neo shoved the door open with a heavy shoulder, and trudged his way inside, pushing past the butler, his mind on one thing. _Vira._ It's been a few days too long, he didn't mean to be out. Not that it was his fault, really. He got caught up. Or rather, he got caught. Not that it matters now, everything's been dealt with. The thought was enough to put a smile on his face.

The butler rushed (after closing the door) to his side, carefully sliding Neo's arm around his shoulders for support. He knew Neo well enough to tell where he was going. It wasn't hard to guess. Climbing stairs after stairs, they finally reached a familiar hallway. Out of the countless doors- one swung open, a bob of ash grey hair bouncing into view.

"Did something happen? Why do I smell--" Vira started, but got caught off-guard at the sight down the hall.

 _Oh no, I knew this would happen eventually._ She cursed herself for allowing this to happen. It would happen to her poor, baby Neo too.

At his side in a second, Vira's hands fluttered everywhere, inspecting all of his wounds with a critical eye. Get this treated first, then deal with emotions.

With her voice steady, "Please fetch Rhea, thank you." The butler was gone immediately, knowing that Vira was strong enough to handle the man on her own. Strong enough to catch him as he basically crumpled into her, like a little leaf being blown away by wind. She wrapped her arms around him, walking them backwards back into her room. As much as she loved him, she'd prefer to not have him bleeding over the polished hardwood floors.

Carefully laying him down on her own bed, Vira hurried around her room to prep for Rhea.

Get shirt off, check.

Get everything out of the way, check. 

"I'm so happy you're back. I've been worried sick, you know. It's been days. I knew something happened."

She returned to him, softly laying her hand around his cheek. He instinctively leaned into the tender touch. His breathing was finally evening, she noted. Good sign.

"My strong boy. Baby boy. I'm so relieved... Who did this to you? Are they still walking? I swear to god."

His head turned, the slightest motion ever, but it was enough to give her what she wanted.

Good. If the person who dared to hurt Neo still roamed... she would personally go after them herself. She had a message to send, and was ready to make them into an example. 

_Do not fuck with her kids._

A loud knock was at the door, signalling Rhea's arrival. She spun around, slipping her hand away to step away and make room. 

Rhea was one of her best maids, but she didn't really fit the name. Even though she didn't want the title, she was hired to be the family's nurse. Vira has bled in her arms more times than she can remember. From clumsy accidents to lovers who thought they could lay a hand on her, Rhea was always there to care for her. Vira is always sure to show her gratitude. Days off, extra pay, anything she asked for. She didn't make big demands. She knew her place. Help those who help you, it was simple. 

She stepped around her bed, moving to sit down on the unoccupied side. Delicately grabbing his hand, she thumbed little patterns into it, making him relax while his wounds were being cleaned and bandaged. Running her hand over every callous, she couldn't help but notice the difference in textures. While his was calloused, marked with countless little scars - almost invisible, her's was soft, unmarked. The hands of a person who never had to raise a finger in her life.

Every time he would tense up, she'd let him clutch her hand, it was the least she could do.

She wouldn't say he didn't deserve this, because honestly, they all deserve whatever is coming to them. Sooner or later. But it still hurt her heart to see him like this.

Ears perking up at the sound of Rhea starting to clean up, she turned her attention to the woman, who smiled at her.

 _Hm.. she's starting to get grey-hairs. Is she stressed? She doesn't have to be. Earned herself a little vacation,_ Vira thought to herself. While she loved to be spoiled, she was fond of passing on the feeling and spoiling others. As long as they were worthy. She was never one to be tight-fisted about money, anyways.

"Thankfully, there was no major wounds. Just needed a little stitching here and there and he's good to go! Make sure he doesn't move around too much." She reported, clicking her kit close. "Let him sleep here, he's had a rough day." She nodded, accepting the advice. She didn't plan on letting him out of her sight anytime soon.

"Thank you, Rhea. You're too good to us. You may go."

"Oh, love. It's the least I can do. Goodnight, little Valentines."

Vira smiled wide, watching as she left the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

A little hum grabbed her attention, as soon as the door clicked shut. Shifting her head to look at Neo, his mismatched eyes staring right into her pale blue ones. He smiled weakly, and that was enough to bring her to tears, but it was wiped away immediately. She didn't want him to see her cry. He would only blame himself further for upsetting her. Not this time, she was beyond elated to see him back home, in a warm bed. Her own bed.

She leaned over to move the covers on top of them, soft, plush, truly the highest quality. (And it showed.)

Laying down beside him, she managed to lay his head down on top of her chest. He needed all the comfort right now. He wrapped his arms around her, thankful for the new warmth.

"I'm home, mama."

"You are, baby. Welcome home." 

 


End file.
